Cambio de roles
by Solei Dantes
Summary: Soul: el chico estudioso del Shibusen. El estudiante ejemplar. Maka: la chica cool. Esperen... ¿No era al revés? Oneshot.


Holaa! hace tiempo que no escribía! Y soy feliz! por volver a escribir!

aunque me haya quedado raro, me vale v***a =D

En fin, espero que lo disfruten ;)

Ah! por cierto,

(no, disclaimer no pk ya todos saben que yo no soy la dueña de Soul Eater)

me base en Cambio de Roles, de LiRiDeZkA ;) (.net/s/7072889/1/)

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio de roles<strong>

Ambos estaban en la sala, cada quien en sus cosas. Ella cambiando de canales desde el sofá de tres piezas, acostada en todo lo largo del sillón. Él leyendo un grueso volumen con atención, sentado muy correctamente.

Maka Albarn era la_ chica cool_ de la prestigiosa escuela dirigida por Shinigami-sama, Shibusen. Albina y de ojos carmesí, siempre queriendo ser la mejor, aunque floja y sin esfuerzo. Pero tenía sus grandes logros. Casi todos debidos a su compañero, Soul Eater Evans.

Soul era el chico rubio, el ratón de biblioteca. Siempre con un libro en mano y la naríz metida en él.

Maka y Soul eran técnico y arma pero siempre estaban peleando.

-¡SOUL, HIJO DE LA CHINGADA! ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO! ¡NO ES NADA _COOL!_-

-¡Ay! No es para tanto, solo me comí el último pedazo de pastel.-

-¡Y LO DICES COMO SI FUERA NADA! ERA **MI** PEDAZO DE PASTEL!- le gritó Maka.

-Ya _pecho plano_, tranquilízate- lo de _pecho plano_ lo decía como su último recurso para que se callara. El sabía que lo que más detestaba Maka, la _cool_, era recordarle que no tenía un cuerpo curveado como el de sus amigas Patty, Liz o Tsubaki.

-¡LLAMARME _PECHO PLANO_ TAMPOCO ES _COOL_!- reclamaba Maka lanzando el libro de Soul por los aires, como un bello pajarito que se aleja hasta estrellarse con la pared.

Soul bajó su mirada. Maka seguía gritándole qué era _cool_ y qué no.

-… la página- fue lo único que escuchó Maka

-¿Qué?- preguntó la peliblanco

-Me… hiciste… perder… la página- Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación unos instantes. Había olvidado cómo odiaba Soul que le interrumpiera de su lectura. Pero su más grande error fue haber lanzado el libro, pues en su ataque la dominó el enojo y no recordó ese pequeño y minúsculo detallito. Había cavado su propia tumba. (_N/A: apoco no les ha pasado el perder la página y querer matar a alguien? xD_)

Soul levantó sus ojos verdes que se encontraron lentamente con los de Maka. Le sonrió torcidamente con los dientes afilados de su boca haciendo que a la técnico le recorriera un cruel escalofrío por la espalda.

Se levantó lentamente de su asiento.

No podía darle un Soul-chop ya que su madre le había enseñado bien (a base de otros tantos Sra.-Mama-de-Soul-chops) que no debía de golpear a las mujeres. Al idiota de Black*Star sí que podía lanzarle un buen merecido Soul-chop. Pero a Maka le haría algo peor.

Fue avanzando lentamente hacia ella.

-¿So-Soul? –

Ella fue retrocediendo hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared y la acorraló con sus brazos.

-So…- alcanzó a decir antes de que los labios de Soul comenzaran a besarla.

Sus labios se movían acompañando a los del otro, como bailando, aumentanto la pasión a cada instante. Hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxígeno. La técnico tenía las mejillas rojas, y ni hablar de su arma, que no estaba en mejores condiciones.

Mientras Maka trataba de recuperar el aliento, Soul mordía sus labios. Pero optó por bajar a su cuello y hundir un poco sus dientes en su piel, a lo que Maka respondió con un gritito, tanto de sorpresa, como de dolor y placer.

Al escucharlo, Soul juntó sus frentes y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, amenazó –Más te vale no volver a mandar a volar un libro mio. O te irá peor… -

Maka solo sonrió sintiendo por fin el sonrojo de su rostro.

Era cierto. Se peleaban con cosas tan triviales como la raptación* y desaparición de un pedazo de pastel. Pero siempre terminaban bien. Porque no solo eran técnico y arma. Eran amigos. Y se amaban.

* * *

><p>Sé que es algo corto, pero de verdad espero que les guste w<p>

Estoy trabajando en un fanfic de **_Assassin's Creed_**, por si alguien conoce el videojuego,

esperen un fanfic genialoso de mi parte ;)

**¿Alguien quiere dejar Reviews? :D**


End file.
